Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic unit and an electronic unit fabrication method.
Description of the Related Art
As equipment having an electronic unit incorporated therein, there is raised a projector for projecting a screen or a video image of a personal computer and further an image based on image data stored on a memory card onto a screen.
A projector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-196946 includes electronic devices such as a red light source device including a red light emitting diode and an excitation light shining device including a plurality device. Excitation light emitted from the excitation light shining device is shone on to a luminescent wheel, which then emits green luminous light. Then, respective red, green and blue light emitted from the red, blue and green light sources is shone on to an electronic unit which incorporates a display device which is made up of DMDs (Digital Micromirror Devices), whereby a color image is projected on to a screen via a projection-side optical system.
The electronic parts and device such as the red light emitting diode, the blue laser diode and the display device made up of the DMDs generate heat when the projector is driven. Thus, heat sinks are used for the electronic devices including these electronic parts to cool the electronic parts.
Generally speaking, sometimes electronic parts cannot exhibit their predetermined performances when dust adheres to them. For example, when dust adheres to the semiconductor devices such as the red light emitting diode and the blue laser diode of the projector, there are fears that the luminance is reduced. Additionally, when dust adheres to the display device made up of the DMDs, pixels are lost, and color shading is produced, leading to a reduction in image quality. However, it is difficult to close tightly a connecting surface of a member which supports an electronic part like those described above which generate heat.